


warm feelings

by Kingbokuroo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, ryan plays guitar, shane is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbokuroo/pseuds/Kingbokuroo
Summary: Kudos are very appreciated. Talk to me on tumblr @softilnyckyj





	warm feelings

“You can’t possibly believe that this is clear evidence Ryan,” Shane said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just a weird sound, nothing out of the ordinary.”

He drank some of the beer that Ryan bought, preparing himself for the other man to talk his ears off about how “convincing” that sound was and how he’s a “big fucking idiot”, but Ryan just laughed, shrugged it off and took a sip of his mixed drink.

“I’m honestly not in the mood to argue,” Ryan said after a few seconds of comfortable silence passed.

It was an early tuesday afternoon and rain was quietly pattering against the apartment windows. You could see a few rays of sunshine behind the thick, grey clouds, trying their best to get some light into the dark city.

“Then what are you in the mood for?” Shane asked, looking at him with a bored face.

“Dunno,” Ryan said. He scratched his chin, noticing that he should shave sometime soon. “Normally I’d practice playing guitar by now.”

“You can do that while I’m here, Ryan. It’s not like I’ll leave because you’re horribly bad at it.”

Ryan laughed, flipping Shane off. “Thanks big guy, that’s exactly the support I need.”

“No, but I’m serious. I promise I won’t laugh. Just pretend that I’m not here.”

“Because it’s easy to ignore such a tall asshole in the middle of my apartment.”

Shane simply rolled his eyes again as Ryan went to get his guitar from his bedroom. It was a nice guitar. Brown. But not bland; Ryan put some stickers on there, one from his favorite sports teams, a popcorn bucket and a coco sticker. Of course, Shane thought. He still remembered the day they went to see the movie; Ryan was completely entranced by it.

Ryan sat down on the edge of a table, retuning the guitar. Shane scoffed. “Is this some kind of romance movie? Will you sing me a song now about how brown my eyes are and how desperately you want to bang me?”

“Fuck off man,” Ryan said with an obvious smile on his face, not trying to hide it. “Just sit down and listen.”

Shane leaned back in his seat and did as he was told to. As soon as Ryan started to play, his entire body tensed. He watched as Ryan closed his eyes, letting the music guide him through it. His fingers swiftly moved over the guitar strings as he was tapping his feet to the beat, humming the melody.

Shane felt everything at once, warmth flooding over him in a way he’s never experienced it before, the sound of the guitar all around him, filling the room with so much feeling and emotion that he felt like he could suffocate on it.

Ryan started singing, quietly. Shane was barely able to hear it;

“Its like I’m burning down inside, I need the truth, its gonna hurt-” and Ryan stopped, going back to humming.

Just when Ryan was about to finish the song the apartment suddenly got brighter. The sun finally found it’s way through the rainy clouds, making all of this seem even more fake. Even more movie-like, like something scripted.

Shane brought his eyes back to Ryan who was looking at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling, smiling.

“What do you think?” Ryan asked shyly, averting his look in slight embarrassment.

Shane didn’t say anything until he got the courage to stand up, making his way towards Ryan.  
He placed one of his hands on the other mans shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“That was amazing, Bergara. I gotta say, you had me in your grip there for a bit. Felt like I was gonna melt or something.”

Ryan looked at him in awe before he started blushing furiously, wiggling away from the fond touch he just leaned into a few seconds ago.

“Don’t get so sappy with me, Madej.” Ryan whispered. “Let’s just watch some more netflix.”

Shane watched as Ryan went to his room, getting the guitar back to its previous place.

He might have realized that whatever he’s feeling is something beyond friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are very appreciated. Talk to me on tumblr @softilnyckyj


End file.
